


Character Sheet - Corin

by cac0daemonia



Series: Mandorin-Verse Character Reference Sheets [9]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24377182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cac0daemonia/pseuds/cac0daemonia
Summary: Fan art from LadyIrina's amazing series, "The Mandalorian, his son and the Storm Trooper."
Series: Mandorin-Verse Character Reference Sheets [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742824
Comments: 10
Kudos: 81





	Character Sheet - Corin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyIrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyIrina/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Ice and luck](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21594913) by [LadyIrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyIrina/pseuds/LadyIrina). 



> Haha so I've been staring at this text window for a while. ^^;; As I've worked on this character ref series, I knew I was coming up on my 50th Mandorin-verse AO3 upload, and like the dork I am I wanted number 50 to be Corin. There are so many things about him that make him so special to me, and I'm no good with words, so I'll just continue trying to show my adoration the only way I know how. <3
> 
> We first met Corin in "[Ice and Luck](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21594913)", the second installation in LadyIrina's series, "[The Mandalorian, his son and the Storm Trooper](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560925)." 
> 
> Visit me on [Tumblr](https://cacodaemonia.tumblr.com/).
> 
> I've been streaming on Twitch pretty much all the time I work on these fanarts, so [feel free to stop by if you're bored](https://www.twitch.tv/cacodaemonia).
> 
> Aaaaand, join us on the [Mandorin Discord](https://discord.gg/rd4UYH7)!
> 
> (Height chart is from xlunastarx on DeviantArt)

Small:

Large:


End file.
